A Cross With You
by frostwarmth07
Summary: Atobe travelled his way towards the truth of getting hurt,but as he continued walking, his true love one awaits him.


_**This one shot of life isn't trivial.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**BLAST MY DESIRE Cross With You**

'Match?'

"Aah, play a match with me when your shoulder is fully healed." Atobe answered back as Tezuka looks confused for a sudden.

'I understand. When the time comes, Atobe.' Tezuka replied while walking at the opposite direction.

"I'll crush you when that time comes. Hmm. You'll be awed by my prowess."

'I'm looking forward to it. So then.' The glassed-guy totally went-off as he passed through Atobe.

"Until then, take care of yourself, Tezuka."

Tezuka paused from his walk and then continued after a split of seconds. Atobe wasn't aware of it first, but after taking few steps, he realized.

"Take care of yourself? Why did I say that?" The plum-haired guy asked upon the air, whispering.

It was for a long time now. Atobe look upon Tezuka as his one and only rival. And after showing up for the Junior Invitational as coach, Atobe couldn't forget how Tezuka improved. No, he doesn't want their conversation to end there. He looked back, but Tezuka's not there anymore.

"Really…I'm losing my grip…." Atobe whispered.

'You seemed distracted Atobe.' A man called from behind.

Atobe looked at his back and found his teammate Oshitari.

"It's only you."

'That's rather cold to greet your teammate, Atobe.'

"Anyway, you didn't come here just to greet me, aah?"

'No, you're wrong; I came here just to greet you.'

"Haahhh? You're being weird today Yuushi, neh Kabaji?"

Atobe waited for an answer. But he suddenly caressed his soft hair realizing that Kabaji is not with him that time.

'I told you, you're distracted.'

"Go and practice Yuushi. You lost at the Goodwilll Games. It's just right that you train even more."

'Jeez. It was only because they were a little step ahead of us. Plus, Kikumaru and I haven't team up for a long time like they do.'

"Anyway, just go and practice."

'Hm. Just don't forget you haven't eaten since this morning Atobe. The sun is setting you know that.'

"Ah. I'll eat soon."

Oshitari left after that, having that painful look at his face.

"The sun huh?" Atobe whispered continuing his walk through the path covered with cherry blossoms.

After few hours of wandering around, Atobe finally snapped out from his confused mind. He walked towards Tezuka's house while being embraced by the cold wind.

'What brings you here Atobe? This late at night?' Tezuka asked while offering a seat for Atobe inside his bedroom. He then makes some tea and let his sad-looking visitor sip a little.

After that little sip, Atobe looked down at the light-blue carpet plush under his crossed feet.

"I came to say goodbye, Tezuka."

Tezuka looked straight at Atobe with his usual blank face.

'I'm going to continue my rehabilitation here. So I'm not going back to Germany. You shouldn't say goodbye.' Tezuka reacted.

"Really…..?" Atobe asked while his soft voice fades away.

'Is something bothering you?' asked over Tezuka.

Atobe didn't answer him. He just continue his stare at the carpet, as if being hypnotized by it. Almost giving in.

"You can be so cruel sometimes, Tezuka…"

Tezuka have his eyebrows furrowed.

'I think I'm not following.' Kunimitsu said while standing up going for a refill of their tea. His back was turned from Atobe.

"I'll let go." Atobe said. Tezuka was stunned by this. He faced Atobe who was still looking down.

"I'll let go of you. It wasn't trivial. These feelings, I can't understand them." Atobe continued.

Tezuka walked towards him, knelt down and made a friendly embrace. Atobe let his head to be rested upon Tezuka's chest. Tears pouring.

'I'm sorry. But, I love someone else.'

"I know that. That's why I'm feeling miserable." Atobe whispered.

After that, he stood up and went home, without saying a word.

On his way home, while walking, a silhouette of a man was blocking his way.

'It's late.' said the man.

Atobe stopped walking.

'Let's grabbed something to eat.' The man continued.

The man came closer. Atobe recognized that voice. Something triggered from his heart. Finally, the man was being lightened by the radiance of that silver moon.

"Yuushi…" Atobe whispered.

Oshitari smiled warmly and stretched his hand.

'Let's go home…Atobe.'

After that, Atobe didn't know what to do anymore. He let his feelings flow, and came towards Yuushi, finally feeling the warmth of the man that loves him most into an embrace.

"Yuushi…" Atobe whispered being in the arms of Oshitari. His tears flowing violently,

'Time to move on…' Oshitari whispered, smiling at Atobe, caressing his hair, rested his chin on Atobe's head.

The cherry blossoms showered them with passion. With that night's silver moon and cold wind, Oshitari caresses Atobe with all his love, waiting…contouring out into the open…


End file.
